Uma volta inesperada com surpresas do destino
by WinxBloom103
Summary: As winx derrotaram Valtor , Bloom está de férias na Terra, assim como cada winx está em seu planeta descansando , despreocupadas porque o mal que rondava a dimensão magica foi vencido . Mas Bloom começa a perceber que não é bem assim ... mas tarde de mais
1. Prólogo

Nunca pensei que o veria de novo , em nossa última batalha , jurava que o tinha destruído para sempre , mas não, uma reviravolta no destino o trouxe de volta na minha vida .

A uma semana atrás eu estava em Andros com as winx , íamos salvar os especialistas que foram capturados por Valtor , essa era nossa ultima batalha , bem... eu esperava que sim .

Em nossa última conversa ele me pediu para se juntar a ele , mas não eu não poderia , mesmo eu querendo saber onde meus pais verdadeiros estavam eu não poderia , colocaria toda dimensão magica em perigo , com um bruxo das trevas com uma insasiavel fome de poder a solta .

Então eu o destruí ... ou pensava que sim .

Agora ele aparece , seus olhos cor de ouro novamente em minha frente ... em minha vida , o que ele quer ? por que veio até mim ? o que o destino reserva para nós dois?


	2. Capítulo 1: A dor da Perda Noite Escura

**Capítulo 1: A dor da perda noite escura **

Hoje era um dia muito especial , a formatura , onde as fadas de Alfea se tornariam fadas guardiãs de seus planetas natais , Faragonda planejou isso após uma semana desde que Valtor foi destruído , já que se aquietaram as coisas , minha amigas festejam alegres e felizes com grandes esperanças em seus futuros , no amor, suas famílias ; agora eu não me tornei uma fada completa porque meu enchantix é incompleto , não consegui achar os meus pais verdadeiros depois de três longos anos , procurando respostas , pistas , e nada , me sinto uma completa inútil .

Tinha esperança quando descobri a verdade sobre quem na realidade era Valtor , como ele ajudou a destruir meu planeta , ele sabia, sabia como encontrar meus pais , mas o preço era alto , me juntar a ele , ajudando-o a conquistar a dimensão magica , não meus pais jamais aceitariam isso ... então o destruí , mas ainda sinto algo estranho com meus poderes , como se a chama ardesse mais dentro de mim. Minha cabeça está cheia de preocupação , até mesmo algum arrependimento , meu coração quase despedaçado , futuro não... faço ideia .

Sentada no topo da Torre da escola, refletia sobre os acontecimentos passados , e via os rostos sorridentes e felizes das minhas amigas ao receberem o presente de formatura. Realmente a escola estava muito bem enfeitada , para a formatura e a noite seria o baile . " Winx vocês merecem " eu disse ao velas recebendo a presente de formatura , uma brisa rápida passou por mim chamando minha tenção me levantei , e vi um garoto andando em uma prancha voadora

"Sky é você ?" eu chamei e logo ele se aproximou de mim e esticou gentilmente a mão e eu a peguei " oi Bloom , o que você tem ? Parece triste , preocupada "

" ah Sky , na verdade estou triste "

"vamos dar uma volta na floresta agora e você me conta tudo o que acha?" ele perguntou

" claro vamos " eu subi então na prancha , sempre segurando Sky , fomos até o lago rocaluxe era um por do sol muito lindo , o ultimo que eu veria pelo menos daqui um bom tempo. Descemos da prancha e caminhamos até um tronco de árvore caído no chão e sentamos juntos

"então Bloom me diga o que está acontecendo " Sky pediu

"Sky quando encontrei Stella no parque aquele dia eu soube , eu era especial , uma fada , e quando vim para Alfea descubro toda a terrível verdade sobre meu passado ...sobre meus pais e meu reino " eu apertei minhas mãos uma na outra com força " e quando Valtor apareceu , ele era minha única chance de encontrar meus pais , mas eu o destruí " apertei os olhos com força e olhei para Sky

" espera , você está querendo dizer que se arrepende de ter destruído ele então " Sky disse em tom de surpresa

"Sky eu , eu não sei , acho que ele era a única pessoa que me daria as respostas concretas ,sobre meus pais meu reino , como eu finalmente poderia recuperar tudo que eu perdi ,mas agora já é tarde de mais " eu disse

" olha Bloom , esqueça o Valtor , ele nunca iria te ajudar , ao não ser que seja com segundas intenções " '_segundas intenções ?' pensei o que Sky queria dizer com isso?_

"Sky mesmo que eu não me formei eu apenas queria pelo menos achar meus pais abraça-los e libertar meu reino e meu povo, e eu não os consegui encontrar meus pais ou salvar meu reino , ah Sky " eu o abracei com força, ao sentir lágrimas em meus olhos , mas na mesma hora uma música começou a tocar

" é o meu celular , a droga ...Bloom eu tenho que ir agora tenho um compromisso urgente , você não se importa de ir sozinha para Alfea " na verdade preferia que ele me levasse mas acho que deve ser algum compromisso real urgente que eu muito queria saber o que era

" não vá tranquilo , ainda está claro eu vou sozinha " eu disse com um sorriso , ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, pulou na prancha e sumiu nas nuvens .

"melhor eu andar rápido já vai escurecer " eu disse baixinho ao olhar para o céu

Sky não gostou nada sobre o assunto , eu sabia que ele não gostaria . Mas aquele telefonema urgente , achei muito estranho , bom , Sky me convenceu a ir no baile de formatura pelo menos , então eu vou encontra-lo de novo e eu pergunto o que foi , que aconteceu

Eu andava na floresta estava um silencio ensurdecedor , o meu medo já estava crescendo , _Por que Sky teve que me levar tão longe _, tudo bem que já andei varias vezes nessa floresta , mas hoje parece mais densa e escura . De-repente um barulho nos arbustos atrás de mim , eu me virei e o barulho parou " deve ser algum animal da floresta " eu disse com um sorriso , me virando e continuando meu caminho , mas segundos depois senti como se alguém estava atrás de mim , me deixando com um arrepio na espinha,me virei e olhei , me deparando com a floresta calma e escura " seja lá quem for apareça " eu gritei , mas não houve nenhuma resposta , " acho que deve ser minha imaginação " eu murmurei e me virei para continuar meu caminho , ainda achando que tinha alguém lá.

Depois de um bom tempo cheguei em Alfea finalmente , a escola estava iluminada como nunca , estava quase tudo pronto para o grande baile de formatura , era a minha ultima noite na escola

" antes eu tenho que fazer uma coisa " eu disse olhando para a torre onde ficava a diretoria

" Bloom " eu me virei e vi Sky parado atrás de mim

" Sky , você não tinha um compromisso urgente " perguntei desconfiada

"hum ...sim mas já o resolvi , você vai se vestir para vir aqui dançar no baile como combinamos ?" Sky perguntou , algo estava errado, ele estava me escondendo algo , o conhecia bem e sabia quando ele estava mentindo sobre algo .

" hum...sim mas , antes tenho que fazer algo " eu disse e me virei de costas continuando a andar

Eu tinha que falar com uma pessoa , antes de ir embora da escola , essa pessoa me diria se á ou não esperança de achar meus pais agora que Valtor se foi . Parei de frente a porta de seu escritório e bati três vezes na porta , até ouvi a mulher dizer para mim entrar , eu entrei e caminhei até uma cadeira onde me sentei-me senti a sua frente , ela puxou um sorriso ao me ver

" Bloom querida pensei que estaria se arrumando para o baile "

" bem eu vou , mas precisava falar com a senhora antes " eu comecei

" bem então diga , estou ouvindo "

"é sobre meus pais " O olhar de Faragonda agora mais sério " bem , Valtor foi destruído , e antes ele me disse algo sobre as bruxas ancestrais , que elas foram as responsáveis pelo desaparecimento dos meus pais "

"bem se ele disse isso deve ser verdade "

" então podemos continuar com a busca agora atrás das bruxas ancestrais , tenho certeza que elas me dirão onde estão meus pais e..."

"Bloom " Faragonda se levantou e ficou a minha frente , seu olhar caído sobre mim um olhar sério mas ao mesmo tempo triste .

" sim, diretora Faragonda "

" não podemos "

" mas por que não ?" perguntei em confusão me levantando e ficando a sua frente

" Bloom esse mal antigo deve ser esquecido e nunca mexer em seu passado sombrio" ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros tentando me confortar

" quer dizer esquecer meus pais " eu disse me livrando de suas mãos

" entenda Bloom , se for atrás das bruxas para salvar seus pais acabará colocando a dimensão magica em perigo " lagrimas agora corriam livres sobre minhas bochechas " eu sinto muito "

" não" eu gritei e sai correndo da sala lagrimas caiam cada vez mais o mundo rodava em minha volta , corri pelo corredor sem ver por onde ia e esbarrei em alguém ,mas isso não me impediu de continuar a correr

" Bloom " uma voz me chamou , mas minha cabeça estava rodando só queria chorar e ficar quieta . Eu me sentei no corredor da escola longe da sala da diretora Faragonda do outro lado da escola , lá estava vazio sem ninguém , estava escuro só havia as luzes da festa , e foi quando vi dois vultos andando perto da janela, onde era um canto escuro afastado da bagunça do baile , eu engatinhei até onde tinha um pouco de luz e foi quando os vi

" isso ...isso não pode...ser " eu disse com a voz tremula , era Sky meu namorado com ... Diaspro! E estavam se beijando " não " eu disse as lágrimas agora continuaram a cair, bati a mão na boca e fechei em punho , eu grudei no vidro, minha cabeça estava rodando , enquanto meu coração se quebrava em mil pedaços ao assistir a cena , Sky e Diaspro se beijavam apaixonadamente , ela passou os braços em seu pescoço e ele passou os seus braços em seu cintura a puxando para mais perto . " Sky "eu gritei batendo na janela com os punhos parecendo uma louca, "Sky" eu o chamei pela ultima vez mas nada eles continuaram a se beijar , sem mais forças abri minha mãos e minhas unhas arranharam a janela e eu me afastei batendo na parede em estado de choque "meus pais... Sky ...não " eu gaguejei tremendo .

Eu me levantei e continuei a correr gritando e chorando , foi como se eu tivesse levado uma facada em meu coração duas vezes ,por saber que as buscas por meus pais seriam canceladas e não teria mais ajuda para descobrir como encontra-los e por perder o amor da minha vida , tudo em uma só noite . Eu sai para o pátio tentei encontrar minha amigas e as encontrei , sorrindo e felizes , com seus namorados e futuros promissores , " não vou estragar o dia delas com meus problemas " eu disse e então eu sai da escola e corri em direção da floresta . A escuridão era grande assim como o silencio , mas eu não me importei fui entrando cada vez mais fundo na profunda escuridão da floresta , eu corri , até que eu cai em um gramado no meio da floresta , e foi onde eu despejei minha lágrimas lá caída e sozinha .

Aprofundei minha cabeça em meus braços , _eu perdi Sky e meus pais ,e minhas amigas_ _seguirão vidas diferentes_ , visualizei tudo daquele dia Faragonda dizendo que a busca por meus pais acabaria por aqui , Sky beijando Diaspro apaixonadamente , minhas amigas se formando e cada uma seguindo vidas diferentes , " eu perdi o amor da minha vida meus pais , e ...minhas amigas ", eu estava quebrada com uma leve taça de vidro que acaba de cair em um chão duro pedra, a dor era forte , não tem como curar ...

"não sabe que é perigoso uma garota frágil andar em uma floresta escura e silenciosa sozinha a noite , com tantos perigos na Dimensão Magica ?" uma voz sombria disse atrás de mim , um arrepio correu pela minha espinha eu levantei a cabeça e rolei para o lado , e foi quando eu o vi , com o mesmo casaco , e aqueles olhos de ouro que brilhavam na escuridão da noite , o medo e o espanto percorreram sobre mim com o coração acelerado e sem folego ao dizer seu nome

"Va...Valtor "


	3. Capítulo 2 : Proposta futuro novo

**Capítulo 2 : Proposta futuro novo **

Eu estava tonta com uma dor infernal na cabeça , mas onde eu estava ? Parecia que eu estava deitada em uma cama , mas não é nenhuma cama conhecida como a de Alfea ou a de meu quarto em Gardenia , então comecei a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos para tentar desvendar onde eu estava ... ok eu estava chorando deitada na floresta até que ... a não !

Abri os olhos lentamente , e eu me vi em uma cama macia como nada que eu já havia sentido , com um cobertor de pelos vermelho sangue , me levantei um pouco e observei o local , era um quarto que parecia ser de algum castelo pelo luxo , mas era muito frio como gelo , e muito escuro , a única luz era a de uma pequena janela , o que deixava o quarto mais sombrio .

" Finalmente você acordou Bloom " _aquela voz_ , eu me virei e vi Valtor sentado em uma poltrona com uma taça que parecia que tinha vinho dentro , saltei então da cama ficando em posição de luta

" eu não sei como você conseguiu voltar mais vai querer continuar morto como antes achava que era " eu gritei " winx Bloom enchantix " nada nem uma faísca de luz apareceu continuei como minha roupa de sempre " o ...o que , mas " eu comecei e Valtor começou a rir , seu riso ecoava pelo quarto " o que você fez comigo " eu gritei com as mãos em punhos fechados e dentes cerrados

"eu tinha que falar com você mas , eu sei que você não viria por bem " ele disse tomando mais um gole de vinho " então eu fiz uma magica com um pó negro da dimensão obscura, um pó que deixa qualquer fada mansinha , até mesmo uma poderosa fada como você " ele disse se levantando, e vindo em minha direção em resposta fui andando para trás até bater em uma parede perto da janela

"como você conseguiu voltar ?" eu perguntei "fui tudo graças a você " minha cabeça estava mais confusa do que um furacão e então eu continuei ainda sentindo espanto com a resposta " a mim , eu nunca te ajudaria a voltar , está mentindo , assim como fez em todas as vezes que nos encontramos "

"tudo bem eu vou explicar" ele então esticou a mão e crio flashbacks passados de nossa ultima luta " , em nosso ultimo encontro , quando estava prestes a me derrotar com seu pó magico , eu fui mais rápido ... com minha magia de absorção , absorvi uma boa parte de seus poderes e isso me protegeu , quando lançou seu encanto , sem contar que eu fiquei mais forte do que antes , muito mais forte que você ,então eu tenho que te agradecer " ele sorriu

Escutei cada palavra que disse de boca aberta , _eu além de salva-lo com meus poderes ainda o deixei mais forte , por isso que eu sentia minha chama diferente , mas ainda tem algo que não_ _consigo entender pra variar_! " então o que você quer " dei um passo a frente e olhei em seus olhos , um leve sorriso apareceu de seus lábios " o que eu quero " ele andou mais para frente ficando centímetros de mim , mas não recuei desta vez , ele passou a mão em minha bochecha e desceu até meus lábios onde ele acariciou por alguns instantes , fiquei paralisada ao sentir seu toque mais ainda quando disse "eu quero você " ele disse com a voz seca e cansada seu olhar penetrante no meu

Fiquei sem palavra simplesmente fiquei parada contra a parede ainda o olhando " eu mas...por que , eu sou a filha daqueles que prenderam você onde ficou trancado dezessete anos , e você mesmo disse que é mais forte que eu , por que o interesse em uma garota como eu então , sem falar que a uma semana estávamos tentando nos destruir ?" atirei para ele , que arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou a taça de vinho na mesa de cabeceira da cama " porque você é diferente , realmente conheci muitas mulheres e garotas em minha vida , mas você , não é como nenhuma delas , é diferente tem um grande potencial e objetivo em sua vida " ele colocou um cabelo meu atrás da orelha e continuou me olhando " somos iguais "

"iguais , não Valtor , eu sou muito diferente de você , eu nunca faria as coisas que você fez escutou nunca , tudo o que temos de igual é o nosso poder " andei para longe dele ficando de costas " se quer saber , somos mais diferentes que iguais , e se só me sequestrou para falar isso comigo , acho que o sequestro já acabou " dei mais um passo para frente , mas uma mão pegou meu braço me puxando para trás

"você desejava me ver "

"eu ... não , mais é claro que não "_ realmente não sei se eu não queria velo realmente..._

"você é uma péssima mentirosa querida " ele me puxou me contra ele , conseguindo sentir sua respiração era quente "eu tenho te observado nessa semana que se passou " _me observado o que esse bruxo das trevas maldito tem visto de mim_ " ficava sozinha em seu canto , se perguntado se fez a escolha certa em me destruir ; suas amigas com futuros promissores ficaram distantes de você , só ficando com suas famílias planejando o futuro depois da formatura ; seu namoradinho te traiu , com sua ex- noiva deixando você só quando mais precisava ; as buscas de seus pais foram encerradas por que eles não queriam mexer com poderes antigos que poderia trazer a baixo a dimensão magica ... então o que me diz?" eu puxei meu braço me libertando dele , e cai na cama , ...de novo as lágrimas voltaram

"é pelo visto já sabe de tudo, mas repito não somos iguais e nunca aceitaria dominar a Dimensão Magica " apertei a cocha com força ainda de costas para ele , não deixando minhas lágrimas a mostra , sem mostrar a fragilidade em que eu estava

"é eu vi que não quando estava prestes a me destruir e fiz aquela proposta" ele andou e se sentou ao meu lado na cama , então deslizei para longe dele ficando na beira da cama "mas Bloom pense , sua vida era suas amigas seu namorado e tentar achar seus pais , e agora que perdeu tudo o que vai fazer ?"

"eu...eu não sei " _eu odeio quando esse homem está certo realmente a minha vida acabou _

"eu tenho uma nova proposta para fazer " eu o olhei e fiquei prestando atenção " eu ajudo a consertar sua vida ,se me ajudar com uma vingança " _Consertar minha vida ? Valtor querendo consertar minha vida se eu o ajudar com uma vingança ? Isso não me parece nada bom_

" eu sou sua única esperança de achar seus pais verdadeiros , e consertar sua vida , lembra desejava me ver para ter suas respostas , e eu estou te oferecendo o calor de seus pais biológicos de volta " ele sorriu e enxugou minhas lágrimas que havia ficado em minha bochecha , seu toque era suave e gentil , mas ,agora me lembro do que Sky me disse quando estávamos falando sobre Valtor me ajudar

Flashback...

" olha Bloom , esqueça o Valtor , ele nunca iria te ajudar , ao não ser que seja com segundas intenções "

Fim do Flashback ...

Segundas intenções , isso me preocupa , ao que eu conheço de Valtor ele é muito ganancioso , calculista ele tem segundas intenções nisso com certeza ,mas ele é o que me resta , minha ultima esperança de achar meus pais e concertar pelo menos um pouco da minha vida

"e não se preocupe com nada , eu quando tiver seu reino e eu minha vingança terminada , eu vou sumir da Dimensão magica e nunca mais vai me ver novamente , seu nome não aparecerá em nada que possa prejudica-la lhe a seguro isso "

"que ... que vingança é essa que você disse " perguntei

" algo que saberá com o passar do tempo '' ele se levantou do seu lugar na cama e se sentou ao meu lado " então o que me diz ?" _Minha última esperança , minha ultima esperança , eu perdi de mais em uma noite perdi as pessoas que mais amava em minha vida , então acho que está na hora de mim mesma tentar achar a felicidade novamente ._

" se eu aceitar , terá que aceitar minhas condições " ele puxou um sorriso em seus lábios e disse

"claro assim como terá que aceitar as minhas '' _como se já não bastece eu me juntar a ele eu ainda tenho que aceitar suas condições_

"bem as trix não irão participar disso elas não são de confiança"

"as trix estão presas , e eu em nenhum momento pensei em liberta-las para participar disso "

"e você não irá matar ou ferir nenhum inocente " ele fez um olhar mais sombrio com minha ultima condição

" claro ao não ser que seja em legitima defesa , eu só tenho uma que é a mais importante de todas em qualquer aliança comigo que é fazer tudo o que eu mandar "

" e se eu não concordar " eu respondi com o tom de voz mais grosso , ele se inclinou mais para frente fazendo com que eu recuasse mais seus olhos colados nos meus

" você morre " meu olhar mais arregalado e coração batendo mais rápido

" por que vo...você vai ...me matar?" perguntei com a voz mais rouca , ele deu risada

" não mas nesse tipo de parceria se não seguir minhas regras você morre em qualquer operação " eu então assenti com a cabeça respondendo que sim .

" ótimo " ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta " por hoje dormiremos aqui , quero você de pé as 8:00 da manhã em ponto não se atrase , pode explorar o castelo a vontade se quiser "

" espera " eu saltei ficando atrás dele na porta ele olhou e então perguntei " onde estamos ?" ele sorriu e respondeu " onde começou tudo no castelo real de Dominó " ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si , e foi quando eu corri para a janela e vi a neve caindo , _por isso o frio tão grande aqui e o cobertor quente ._

"domino " eu suspirei ao ver o vento frio e a neve caindo ainda mais

Não sei se foi um acordo inteligente ou a pior erro da minha vida , mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza , que vou refazer a minha vida quando tudo terminar , e eu sei que Valtor tem segundas intenções que com o tempo mais sedo o mais tarde eu vou acabar descobrindo , e essa tal vingança de quem ele quer se vingar e por que ? . Uma coisa que sempre eu tenho que pensar é não confie totalmente nele !

**Ok esse foi o capítulo 2 ... depois de um longo tempo esta ai . Bom chegou 2014 ( Graças a Deus ) , desejo a todos um feliz ano novo , para todos que tudo de certo nesse ano *_~. Me diga o que acha da história opiniões sempre bem vindas *_~ **


	4. Capítulo 3 : Dores passadas

**Capítulo 3: Dores passadas **

" oi " eu gritei estava em um lugar escuro sem luz e sem som , " tem alguém ai " eu gritei novamente e nada " eu não quero ficar sozinha " uma lágrima caiu do meu olho, uma solidão imensa percorria em meu coração, cai de joelhos , "Bloom " levantei a cabeça e vi cinco rostos conhecidos "meninas " eu corri até elas

" é mesmo uma fracassada " Stella disse , havia algo de errado com elas tinha um brilho diferente em seus olhos

"ah coitadinha perdeu tudo né " Musa disse com um sorriso maléfico

"seus pais , suas amigas e até seu príncipe " Flora disse , elas me rodeavam e andaram em círculos ao meu redor eu estava tonta e cai no chão e as lágrimas saíram livres

" pobre fada sem objetivo sem nada , um nada " Aisha disse dando risada , cada palavra que escutava delas me feria era uma facada em meu coração

"você não passa de uma fracassada , volte para a terra e viva uma vida mediucre ao lado dos humanos patéticos " Tecna disse apertei meus olhos com força e tampei os ouvidos com as mãos , levantei a cabeça e quando abri os olhos eu o vi

"Sky " eu o vi beijando Diaspro de novo apaixonadamente e foi o meu coração não aguentou mais ... " não , parem ...eu não aguento mais " eu gritei

Risadas saíram de todos , e uma fenda se abriu na escuridão onde eu cai , meu coração estava muito acerado e quebrado em mil pedaços , minha cabeça atordoada , "perdi tudo " o sussurro ecoou e no final da fenda tinha fogo onde eu cai ...

O suor frio percorreu sobre minha pele pálida , assim como lágrimas , tudo agora o que eu ouvia foi alguem me chamar , mas dessa vez não foi nenhuma das winx ou Sky

"Bloom acorda "

"Ah " eu gritei ainda com os olhos fechados

" eu não sou sua coleguinha de quarto e eu disse oito horas nenhum minuto a mais nenhum minuto a menos " agora eu me levantei e vi Valtor com as mãos na cintura olhando para mim , soltei minha respiração e levei os joelhos até meu queixo

"hum...desculpe , eu não dormi muito bem " me sentei na cama colocando as mãos no rosto e olhando para o relógio , que quando vi a hora eu queria jogar o relógio bem na cabeça do Valtor

" são oito horas e um minuto " eu disse pegando o relógio e colocando em frente seu rosto ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse calmamente

"eu disse oito horas em ponto " ele disse tirando o relógio longe de seu rosto, e ficando perto do meu rosto , minha resposta foi uma careta me sentando na cama novamente

" ali estão suas malas , com tudo dentro dessa em quinze minutos no máximo " ele disse se virando e voltando para a porta

"espera ai , você mexeu nas minhas coisa "eu gritei fazendo um olhar de morte , ele se virou e sorriu "sim eu tinha que pegar tudo o que te pertencia, sei que você não se sentiria bem em voltar para Alfea para pega-las " eu fiz um bico com a boca,estava pronta para avoar em seu pescoço " cai entre nos " ele disse com um olhar que eu diria malicia " você tem umas roupas muito lindas " _tá legal essa eu não vou deixar passar..._atirei uma almofada em seu rosto mas para minha tristeza ele a pegou e jogou de volta " foi só um elogio " ele respondeu " sei muito bem as roupas que você está elogiando " ele alargou seu sorriso e saiu da sala .

" ok , é por uma boa causa " eu respondi para mim mesma depois dessa cena .Eu não posso esquecer que não posso confiar nele , sendo que ele tem fama de traidor . A noite eu não dormi bem o pesadelo de ontem se repetiu em minha cabeça, me consumindo aos poucos , mas tudo era verdade . Eu me levantei e me dirigi ao armário onde eu peguei uma calça jeans , um top vermelho com uma blusa de frio rosa e uma bota preta de salto fino , me vesti e me arrumei o mais rápido que pude, para não receber outra advertência do senhor pontual .

Eu abri a porta do quarto e logo dei de cara com um longo corredor , ele estava horrível havia neve dentro , assim como o tapete vermelho todo rasgado e moveis que estavam quase totalmente destruídos , eu andei seguindo a destruição do local , desci por um lance de escadas e encontrei Valtor de braços cruzados me esperando no fim da escada " finalmente " , tentei ignorar mas não pude " se não sabe toda garota demora para se arruar " ele revirou os olhos "ok , só tome cuidado com..." as escadas eram escorregadias por causa do gelo , e escorreguei nos últimos três degraus , mas por sorte Valtor me pegou em estilo noiva me impedindo de ter uns belos machucados

"a escada por causa do gelo... tenha mais cuidado , o que vamos enfrentar é pior que uma escada com gelo escorregadia " ele olhou nos meus olhos por alguns segundos assim como eu fiz nos dele , eles eram da cor de ouro , nunca tinha visto olhos assim , era um brilho diferente

"é...pode me colocar no chão " eu pedi , ele assentiu e me colocou no chão de leve ficando em sua frente

"siga-me com cuidado " ele disse se virando de costas e andando ,eu o segui até o que parecia ser uma sala de jantar mas toda destruída ,o quarto que fiquei acho que foi o único local do castelo que não foi totalmente destruído .

" ok " ele se sentou na mesa e eu fiquei em sua frente " eu vou te explicar sobre o ultimo encontro de seus pais e as bruxas ancestrais "

" estou ouvindo " eu disse cruzando os braços

" as ancestrais criaram um portal , esse portal foi usado para que elas e seus aliados passassem para atacar domino ou fugirem sem ninguém perceber , ele ficava invisível seguro de todos, só mesmo os aliados das bruxas conseguiam abri-lo. Em sua ultima batalha as bruxas estavam prestes a fugir até seus pais os atacaram e começaram a lutar , foi uma luta difícil , mas seus pais estavam exaustos com todas as lutas que tiveram , e deixaram que as bruxas entrassem no portal , o que elas não sabiam é que Oritel e Marion descobriram o portal alguns dias antes eu diria com a a ajuda da traidora da Griffin e com a ajuda de magos poderosos criaram um planeta prisão que somente aquele portal tem o acesso , e as bruxas perceberam tarde de mais"

" então elas estão presas nesse planeta prisão , mas e meus pais ? o que aconteceu depois ?" perguntei , ele abriu a boca e disse

" seus pais minha querida Bloom ... as bruxas ancestrais capturam seu pai o levando para o portal e nesse mesmo instante sua mãe desapareceu para dentro do portal "

" não " cai de joelhos no mesmo instante com os punhos cerrados " agora me diz como sabe de tudo isso se meus pais já o haviam prendido na dimensão ômega " ele agachou se ao meu lado e disse

" isso é algo que não vai querer saber " ele disse pegando meus braços e me levantando ficando em sua frente

" se não quisesse saber não perguntaria " disse encarando, ele me puxou mais para perto dele e disse

" ou eu que não quero contar " ele disse com a voz calma e serena , olhei ele por uns instantes e depois me soltei de seus braços , me virei e cruzei meus braços

" então... temos que abrir o portal e delá irmos para resgatar meus pais" perguntei colocando as mãos no meu quadril

" não é tão simples assim, o resto da companhia da luz com a ajuda ainda dos magos criaram chaves, para que o portal jamais fosse aberto novamente " agora me virei e fiquei olhando para ele

"então vamos atrás das chaves para abrir o portal " eu finalmente disse , _isso já está me cansando_

"bem , as chaves foram divididas entre reis com exércitos e outras pessoas importantes que esconderam para que ninguém abrisse o portal " por_ que tudo tem de ser tão difícil! _

"e você onde cada chave está? "

" sim , eu sei , mas você saberá em breve " ele começou a andar para fora da sala e eu corri em sua frente impedindo sua passagem

" por que não agora ? Não confia em mim ?"

" tudo tem seu tempo , e não posso ter plena confiança em quem quase me matou ,sem falar que você não tem confiança nenhuma em mim, então estamos empatados " ele sorriu , _eu realmente odeio quando esse homem está certo _

"sinceramente não sei mais em ter confiança " andei em direção a uma janela e olhei a neve cair

"tenha confiança em quem te ama e daria a vida por você " eu me virei e ele estava lá parado na minha frente " eu queria uma pessoa assim do meu lado " olhei para o chão impuerado não querendo olhar diretamente para Valtor " e um dia você vai ter " puxei um sorriso , Valtor poderia ser ganancioso ,calculista , mal , tudo mas... eu sentia que em alguma pequena parte dele tinha um pouco de bondade

" hum... só queria falar isso comigo ?" perguntei tentando mudar de assunto

" vamos pegar a primeira pedra agora "

" e onde ela está ?" perguntei

**Finalmente coloquei um capitulo novo espero que gostem *_* comentários sempre bem-vindos *_~**


End file.
